Breaking It In
by SWinchesterLover22
Summary: Teresa and Sam are really enjoying their new home, and Teresa decides it's about time they break it in.


Breaking It In

Sam and Teresa couldn't believe how gorgeous and huge their new home was! It had 3 bed rooms, 3 baths and that wasn't including their master Bedroom with on-suite. There was a huge kitchen with everything Teresa could ever want, and a fully stocked library with every lore and monster book you could ever imagine. And it even had a fully furnished nursery for Melody, also fully stocked with diapers and clothing.

"Drade really out did herself this time." Teresa stated on night after Melody was sleep for the night, as her and Sam cuddled on the couch downstairs.

"No kidding. This place is amazing." Sam agreed as he ran his hand lazily up and down Teresa's arm.

"You know we really haven't fully broken in the house yet." Teresa smiled wickedly, tilting her head back so she could look into Sam's eyes.

He raised his eyebrow with confusion, not understanding what the young mother was referring to. Teresa laughed spinning around till she was straddling his hips, it was only then that Sam understood what his wife was getting at.

"Oh you mean we haven't broken in the bedroom yet." Sam smirked leaning forward pushing his lips to hers.

Sam reached around her cupping his hands around her firm ass earnings him a soft moan from Teresa. He slipped his tongue into her mouth deepening their kiss. He then stood up causing Teresa to wrap her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck so she wouldn't slip off. After he know that she wouldn't fall Sam started up the stairs towards their bedroom. Teresa was so desperate for Sam, she started to twist her hips making Sam groan and sending a shock of arousal right to his hardening cock. Their lips didn't part the whole way up the stairs, they stayed crashing into each other till the got to the door.

"Let me get that." Teresa smirked reaching her one hand back grabbing a hold of the door handle. She twisted it and pushed it open, revealing their giant king size bed covered in deep purple silk sheets.

Sam walked over and dropped Teresa down on the bed. She bounced a couple of times before crawling backwards till she was in the middle of the bed with Sam crawling up on top of her, and if that didn't turn her on.

Once he was fully on top of her he placed his lips to hers again after reaching down and pulling her shirt over her head and tossing it on the floor. Teresa licked his bottom lip seeking entrance, which Sam was more than happy to accept. As their tongues fought for dominance Teresa reached up and started to tug at his shirt wanting it off but not wanting to break from his lips. Sam pulled up, earning a whimper from Teresa as he tore off his shirt tossing it to the ground. He then leaned forward and started to kiss down her neck, leaving red marks here and there as he worked his way down to her chest. Teresa arched her back allowing Sam to reach around and with a flick his wrist her bra was unclasped and tossed with their shirts. Sam's eyes flew open when he looked down at Teresa's breasts. She followed his gaze and smiled.

"Like what you see." Teresa laughed reaching up and squeezing her breasts.

Since she had Melody her breasts had grown a far bit, making Sam a very happy man. He smiled before moving her hands away and replacing them with his mouth. Teresa gasped as his warm mouth sucked at her breasts, flicking his tongue over her nipples. With his hand he reached down working her jeans till the button was popped and the zipped pulled down. Sam yanked her jeans and panties down to her ankles before she kicked them fully off.

He lifted his head from her perky breasts and started to work his way down her chest. When he got to her hip, he moved to the side placing a kiss on the winged heart with him initials on it tattoo before spreading her legs and dipping his head between them. Teresa moaned as Sam's tongue moved up and down her clit. She tangled her hands into his long brown hair, keeping it in place. As his tongue worked on her, Sam reached his left hand and started to palm himself through his jeans, making him groan against Teresa's wet pussy.

"Oh fuck, Sam . . . that fells . . . so good!" Teresa moaned as she started to buck her hips into Sam's face seeking more.

Sam inserted his tongue and a finger into Teresa causing a muffled scream of pleasure to come from her. As he continued to fuck her with his tongue and finger Sam popped the button on his jeans and slowly lowered the zipper over his aching cock, finally releasing it fully. Sam removed his mouth from her pussy, earning a whimper, before crawling back up her. Sam smiled then crashed their lips together. Teresa could taste herself on Sam's lips as he grabbed his cock slowly pushing into her. Teresa wrapped her legs around Sam, pushing him deeper inside her. He gave her a second to adjust before pulling almost all the way out, then thrusting back in.

"Sam, oh fuck yes! Fuck me harder!" Teresa pleaded as Sam did what he was told thrusting harder till he was pounding into her.

Teresa was already so close that after a few more thrust she felt her orgasm punch her in the gut. Sam felt her tighten around him, making him cum inside her. They rode out their orgasms together. Sam rested his head in her chest trying to catch his breath, sweat running down his face.

"Wow, that was amazing!" Teresa smiled keeping her legs wrapped around him, holding him inside her.

"Yes, yes it was. But I don't think we've fully broken this bed in quiet yet." Sam smirked before rolling over, making Teresa on top of him.

"Neither do I." Teresa smiled while thinking that tonight was going to be a long night.


End file.
